Someone to Hold
by A Thorn For My Heart
Summary: One shot RinoaZell. Its crappy i know but still read it and tell me what you think.


**Someone to Hold**

**  
Summary: It's the night before the battle with Sorceress Ultimecia and not everyone is excited about it.**

Disclaimer: Squaresoft owns Final Fantasy 8 and all its characters.

Balamb Garden was filled with Christmas lights and everyone seemed to be having a good time. Despite the fact that they knew it could be the end of the world as they know it come tomorrow night. There was a party being held in the commons and everyone was dancing around and partying like there was no tomorrow. The only reason I came to this stupid thing tonight was so that no one would worry. I much rather be back in my dorm room right now trying to get some sleep.

As my eyes wonder around the area of all the festivities I notice a bunch of upper classmen getting drunk off their asses. _(Idiots…They have no idea what we're going up against tomorrow.)_ Then my eyes land on a table across the room. There sits a guy dressed in a cowboy outfit and a young woman in a yellow dress. By the looks of it they were arguing over something. It was probably because Irvine was yet again looking at another woman. Irvine hasn't changed a bit, since we've met him he has been going after every girl in sight. _(Oh well it's not like it'll matter after tomorrow night.)_

My eyes then drift over to the dance floor where everyone is moving to the beat of the music. All these people dancing with their loved ones knowing that this may be their last night on Earth… it kinds of makes me envious of each and every one of them. They all have their certain someone to spend this time with before we head off to our doom. I then see Cid he seems to be dancing with a blonde. After a couple of seconds I realize that it's Quistis._ (I kind of knew Cid always had a thing for younger women…)_

Then finally my eyes come to another couple on the dance floor. It's our dear commander and his raven haired beauty. They were holding each other tightly and swaying to the music. Ever since we teamed up with Rinoa she had wanted Squall. No matter how many times he has shut her down she continued to try. Eventually she broke through his barrier and I could tell Squall was starting to change. _(That's good for them they deserve happiness after all they've been through.)_

Well I guess I should just head back to my dorm and get some rest because no one even notices I'm here and I'm starting to get tired. The minute I get into my dorm I fall onto my bed. I then notice a picture on my nightstand and pick it up. _(Ma…)_ I may never be able to see her again. _(I love her so much…)_ I know she's not my birth mother but as far as I'm concerned she's my Ma. She always took care of me. She raised me into the man I am today. We just have to beat Ultimecia tomorrow we just have to. We have to do it for everyone… because sure enough if we fail then the whole world is doomed. _(I'll try not to disappoint you Ma.)_

Then I think of what my grandfather would say to me if he was here right now. _("Stop being such a ninny and get off your ass and make the best out of the time you have left.")_ I smile at the thought of my grandfather saying that to me. He was always saying stuff like that to me when he was alive. But even so I still loved him because he was hard on me and I guess I needed that. I carefully put the picture back on my nightstand.

Then I buried my head into my pillow and decided it was time to sleep. **_Knock Knock!_** _(Who the hell could that be?)_ "Zell are you in there?" "No he's not go away!" Then I heard my door swish open and felt my bed shift as the other person sat on it. _(What is she doing here?)_ "Zell what's wrong?" I heard her say with compassion in her voice. "Nothing Rinoa could you please just leave me alone?" "I can't do that." "And you can't because…?" I said turning over and looking at her.

"Because I'm a bitch." She said grinning a little. _(Really I've thought that more than once on many occasions.)_ "Why aren't you at the party with everyone else?" "I was I just was tired so I came back here to get some sleep." I said rubbing my eyes. "Well it didn't seem you stayed for long what was it 15 minutes?" _(How'd she know?)_ "What were you stalking me?" She giggled and slapped my knee. "No I was just keeping an eye on you… you seemed sorta down."

_(Maybe cause we're about to all about to die a painful death tomorrow.)_ "I seriously have no idea what you're talking about Rinoa." She just frowned and stood up. "Please tell me Zell, I know there's something bothering you." _(Maybe if I told her she would leave.)_ "Alright you wanna know? For the first time in 17 years I'm scared outta my skin. Tomorrow were supposed to face Ultimecia the strongest Sorceress since forever. And I can't help thinking that we're all gonna die." I felt tears starting to well up in my eyes. Rinoa got down on her knees and looked up at me.

"Zell everyone's scared, you'd have to be nuts not to be… and were not going to die." "Oh yeah how do you know?" She then put her hands on my knees and stared up at me with those hypnotizing eyes. "Zell you are one of the best fighters I've ever seen, to tell you the truth I think you may even be stronger than Squall." _(Yeah right…)_ "Really?" "Yeah." This time the tears fell from my eyes and she wiped them with hand.

"I just can't help thinking that I'm never going to see my Ma again and that I'm gonna let her down." Rinoa then put her harms around me and started swaying our bodies left and right. "You'll see her again don't worry, because we're going to make it through tomorrow." _(I sure hope so.)_ She then pushed me onto my bed. "Rinoa what are you doing?" I said as she got into bed right next to me. "Shh… don't say anything." She then wrapped her arms around me again leaning her head into my chest. 

I slowly brought my arms around her holding her. I could feel her breathing in and out as my arms went up and down. _(This is nice.)_ About 10 minutes passed and we were still holding each other. It had to be really late by now and Rinoa should really be getting back to Squall. Despite how much I didn't want to say it I did. "What about Squall?" She looked up at me and squeezed me tighter. "He doesn't need me tonight… you do." I smiled closing my eyes. _(I hope you're watching Grandpa I'm taking what time I have left and making the best of it…)_

The End I know this story was short, but that was because it was meant to be. Please review and tell me what you think.


End file.
